


Benjamin's Wrath

by Cantatrice18



Category: The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anger, F/M, Rewrite, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overcome with anger at Loveday's deception, Benjamin is unable to control himself, and soon finds that there is a worse heartache than betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benjamin's Wrath

Rage filled his heart, burning within him as he stared at her. Without thinking he grabbed one of her precious flowerpots and hurled it to the ground, watching with satisfaction as it shattered in a spray of dark earth and jagged fragments. Loveday ran towards the damaged blossoms and made as if to kneel in the dirt with them, but he would not give her the chance even for that. Grasping her by the shoulders of her dress he dragged her to her feet, ignoring the way the delicate fabric fell to pieces beneath his rough hands, and shoved her backwards repeatedly towards the far wall. She was sobbing, calling out his name over and over, but he was immune to the charms of her voice now. Gripping her tighter with one hand, he wrapped the other around her throat, pressing down hard to stop the sound of her voice. They were nearly at the wall now and with one last surge of strength he rammed her into it. There was a sharp, sickening crack that sent unwanted chills down his spine as she abruptly went limp in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted and her skin deathly pale. He released her throat and ran his hand through her hair. It was wet with blood and as he held her he noticed a dark splash of it on the marble wall behind her. He sank to the ground, panic and shock replacing his anger. His own voice rang hollow in his ears, calling for help, but it seemed disconnected from him. His only thought was of her. His fingers frantically sought for a pulse, and he counted under his breath as he felt it grow slower, slower, slower…

When the servants finally came with a doctor they found their master sobbing uncontrollably, clutching Loveday’s lifeless body to his chest. His hands were dyed crimson with blood, and red stains on Loveday’s dress told the servants all they needed to know. They backed out of the room silently, leaving Benjamin alone with his grief, his guilt, and the knowledge of what might have been.


End file.
